The Irresponsible Student Tylor
by Futagi
Summary: Before he was an great, yet idiotic and lucky, captain, he was a not-so-great, yet still idiotic and lucky high school student.
1. Default Chapter

He couldn't believe his luck! Women! Women! Women everywhere! He didn't understand why there were so many women in swim suits in a bar, but…heck, why did it matter? 

"Hello there, handsome," a brunette said as she sauntered over to him. The young man got a good look at her chest as she rested it on the counter. C cup. Had to be at least that. And it didn't hurt that her bathing suit was pretty low cut.

"Why, hello to you too, miss. And I must say you have a very attractive body. Do you work out?" he flirted in return, still staring at her chest. The woman giggled and put a soft hand on the boy's face, causing him to look into her eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she replied, giving him a seductive stare. Incredible! For once he had complimented a woman while staring at her breasts and hadn't been slapped for it! It was like a dream come true!

"Now," the woman continued, "I'll show you how much I work out only if you answer this for me..." The young man waited, so ecstatic he was gripping his barstool. "If x is three and y is eight what will z be?"

The young man blinked. "Wha...?"

"What is z?"

"I...I don't understand..."

-------------------------

"JUSTY UEKI TYLOR! If x is three and y is eight, what is z?" The teacher fumed. He had fallen asleep in class again! This was the third time this week. Angrily, she made her way to the boy's desk.

"Tylor!" she yelled, putting her fists on her hips and leaning over the boy's desk, "What is z?"

"BOOBIES!" the boy shouted, and, while in that state of disorientation between sleep and awake, quickly grabbed the pair in front of his eyes.

The teacher froze. The class froze. Tylor froze, finally realizing what he'd just done.

"Uh...I'm sorry?" he tried.

"PERVERT!!!" the teacher screamed, slapping the young man across the face. "Detention for you!" she shouted as Justy Ueki Tylor, age 18, fell to the floor.

(_Baka Inc. presents..._)

**The Irresponsible Student Tylor**

Tylor yawned, a few books in his right hand, his book bag over his shoulder. Detention had lasted forever! He normally would have sweet-talked his way out of it, but this teacher was wise to his ways: she administered it herself. All three hours of it.

"Hey Justy!" he heard a call behind him. "They finally let you out of detention?"

The tired student turned around and immediately his face lit up. With a wave he replied, "Hey, Shindo. Yeah, I was the only one there today and I had to stay extra long."

Tylor looked at his friend, a tall lanky kid with crazy hair. Teachers were constantly telling him to fix his hair and his grades, though he usually didn't do either. He was a nice enough kid, just not very bright. Tylor liked him. But then again, Tylor liked everybody.

"Yeah, I heard about that. So did about half the school. Man, I can't believe you had the guts! That was incredible!" Shindo said, tugging on Tylor's sleave with a laugh.

"So...what size was she?" he asked with a wink.

"Eh...I was kinda half asleep at the time..."

"Ah, that's okay. I'm glad they finally let you out though. I got stuck on this one math problem and searched everywhere for you. You're pretty good at math, so I figured you could help me." Shindo explained.

"Why, of course! There's no math problem too big or too small for Justy Ueki Tylor, age 18." Tylor replied.

"I don't know how you can be so good at math, Justy. It's almost as though you like it or something."

Tylor smiled, closing his eyes and rubbing his chin. "I'm just a logical kind of guy and it's rather easy once you get the hang of it. But that's not to say anything of your abilities, Shindo. Math is merely a strength of mine." Pausing for a moment, Tylor opened his eyes and sensing a very slight sadness come over his friend, continued with his arms spread open, "But while you may not be so good at math, you're absolutely wonderful when it comes to sports like basketball. I don't know how you do it! All the running and jumping and constantly knowing what the other guy's going to do with the ball... why, I bet you'll be captain of the team by next year!"

Tylor grinned, seeing the bright eyes and shocked look on his friend's face. "But Justy! I-I-I'm only a first year student! There's no way they'll let me be a captain for next year!"

The older boy smiled. "Trust me! You'll be named captain for next year. You're that good."

Shindo almost shrieked. Captain of the team! It was too good to be true. It wasn't possible. But…it was Tylor who said it and well, the boy couldn't really put his finger on it but he and most of the kids at school knew about Tylor's "abilities." He somehow just knew people. If he told you that you would become student body president, by golly, you'd become student body president. It didn't matter if you were at the bottom of the class and had a criminal record. Tylor knew people.

"But of course," Tylor continued, "Although I do have an ability for math, I can't say I really love it or anything. I just need it for my major."

"Oh?" Shindo asked, honestly curious. "And what's that?"

"Engineering."

"ENGINEERING?!"

"Why yes. Is it really that surprising?" Justy replied, a smug smile on his face.

"Well, I-I'm sure you'd be good at it, Justy…it's just...it...it doesn't seem like you...Just...why engineering?" came the stammered reply.

"Just think about it. A cozy desk job. Nice pay. Great job market. They're always looking for people, so it's unlikely they'll fire you once you get in. So you'll have plenty of job security. Plus, let's say I get promoted? Or discover something so great I get the Nobel Prize? What I don't see is why everyone doesn't major in it!" Tylor answered, standing straight and proud with one finger in the air and a huge grin on his face.

"Oh, I see." Shindo answered. "Wow. Imagine you, winning the Nobel Prize."

"Mmm-hmm. Now then, let's go take care of this math problem you need help with."

"Oh, right. Come on. Let's go to my house. My mom made rice cakes today. You'll love them!" Shindo said, grabbing Tylor by the arm and pulling him along. Justy sighed and smiled. Looked like his run with school wasn't over just yet.


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: I've actually had this chapter written and sitting on my computer for about two years now. Hadn't touched it in awhile cuz I've been busy with school and stuff. My apologies. Also, I'd like to respond to the comments about Tylor being perverted and being a bit out of character. I noticed in the TV show, at the beginning, Tylor flirts constantly and even uses the clean floor of the Soyokaze to peek up Yuriko's skirt and in one of the music videos, touches her breast when he's drunk. While he does change as the story progresses and flirts a lot less, since this story takes place before the series, he wouldn't have gone through that change quite yet. _

**Chapter 2**

Yasumi Okaido walked down the hall, her school uniform neatly pressed and her organized school bag in her hand. Her well-polished shoes echoed in the empty hall, but she didn't notice. Her focus was completely on the paper in her hand.

"Room 103. Room 103," she kept mumbling to herself. This school was far larger than her last school had been but she had to be prepared for that, she knew. If she really wanted to get the most out of her education, this was the way to go. Now, if only she could find the room that was on that piece of paper. Unfortunately, she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings.

"Oof!"

"Ow!"

Yasumi hit the ground, hard. Trying to ignore the throbbing on her backside, she glanced up to see who she had bumped into. A boy looked back at her.

"Gee, miss, are you okay?" he asked.

A student? He had to be. He looked far too young to be a teacher or administrator. And what was with that coat? It looked old, certainly not part of the school uniform he wore underneath it. And was that a smiley face on it? Wait, what was a student doing in the halls? Wasn't class going on? And what was with that weird smile on his face? It was almost like he could see up her…

"Eep!" Quickly, the girl pushed her skirt in between her legs, blocking the view.

After getting up and brushing himself off, Justy Ueki Tylor looked down at the girl. "Pardon me, miss, do you need help off the floor?" He extended his hand.

"I'm fine, thank you." Yasumi replied, picking herself up, and grabbing her school bag. "Um, excuse me, but are you a student here?"

Tylor smiled and replied, "Why, yes. I'm Justy Ueki Tylor. Age 18. And you are?" He gave her a flirtatious look.

The school girl glanced down and blushed a little before replying, "I'm Yasumi Okaido."

"Hmm…that's a pretty name."

"Well, anyways, if you're a student, then why are you walking in the halls during class?" Yasumi asked. No answer.

"Hey, are you listening?" she demanded, looking back up. The boy was staring at a piece of paper in his hand. _Her_ paper.

"Is this the room you were trying to find?" he asked.

"Uh, why yes. Yes it is."

"Oh, it's right around the corner there and on the left." Tylor pointed in the direction.

"Thank you so much," Yasumi bowed politely, smiling. He may have been an irresponsible fellow, wandering around during class like this, but he was a sweet boy. She waved as she ran off.

"Oh! And Yasumi!"

She turned to see what the boy had to say. "Yes?"

A mischievous grin on his face, Tylor replied, "And be more careful to pay attention in the halls! Otherwise all the boys will have a peek!"

An dark look passed over the girl's features as she humph'd. On second thought, that clown was just irresponsible. Nothing sweet about him.

Yasumi smiled as she reached her destination. Room 103. At last. But just as she went to open the door, the bell rang, the door opened and kids came rushing out of the classroom. Soon the hall was filled with students.

"What the…?" she knew she had missed the first half of the first class, but had she really been lost in the halls for that long? Oh no, what was her next class? Getting against a wall, she checked her pockets for her paper. Where was it? Last she had seen it…

_Is this the room you were trying to find?_

That boy! Of course! He still had her paper with all her classes on it! She had to find him.

"Excuse me!" she called to a random student. "Do you know where I can find a student named uh…Taylor, um…" The student gave her a perplexed look.

"He wears a big white coat with a smiley face on it." she tried again. The student's face lit up.

"Oh, you mean Justy Ueki Tylor. He's probably in class now. Room 207. Around that corner and up the stairs at the end of the hall. It should be on your right." came the reply.

"Thanks." Without wasting another moment she raced back the way she had just come. _Yes, this is the way he was going. _Quickly, squeezed through the students, rushed up the stairs and ran to the room. Room 207.

_"Hopefully this is where he's hiding_," she thought as she opened the door, still breathing hard from running.

"Ah, Yasumi! Glad to see you made it!" the ever-cheerful Tylor called from his seat, "You forgot your paper…eh? Is something wrong? You look angry."

"You distracted me and made me miss my first class, then you took my paper so now I'm gonna be late for my second class!" she cried.

"But Yasumi…"

"Oh, don't give me that. Just give me back that paper so I can go to at least _one _class on my first day of school."

"But, Yasumi, you are in your next class."

"What?" she quickly grabbed the paper from Tylor's hand. Sure enough her second class was in room 207.

"Oh, you must be the new transfer student." Yasumi turned around to see an elderly gentleman walk into the class. "_This must be the teacher,"_ she thought.

"Class, this is Yazumi Okaido, our new transfer student. I want you all to make her feel very welcome here at Keian High School. Miss Okaido, I am Professor Sellers." the older man replied. "You may take a seat right next to Mr. Tylor there."

"But, sir, I--"

"Now, now. That's the only seat we have available."

Yasumi took a quick look around the class. "BUT THERE ARE FOUR OTHER EMPTY SEATS!!"

The professor nodded. "But I said the one we have available, not the only empty seat we have. Now then, take your seat."

The girl sighed. It was bad enough she was going to share a class with that boy but now she was going to sit next to him too?! So long as he didn't distract her from her school work. Sighing again, Yasumi sat at the empty desk and looked over at Tylor.

"Glad you found your class okay," he smiled, "This school's just so big and has so many rooms…"

"Look. I don't want to seem rude, but I'm here to study and learn, not to chat," Yasumi interrupted. "Now, if you would please be quiet and let me hear the lecture."

"But, Yasumi, he hasn't started the lecture yet." Tylor protested. Yasumi clenched her teeth. _Just ignore him. Just ignore him. _

"Now then, class. Let's begin today's lesson. If you'll just…Oh yes, Mr. Tylor?" the professor said, pointing to Tylor, who had his hand raised.

Well, professor," Tylor began, looking slyly over at Yasumi who gave him a look of contempt back. _Don't you dare. Whatever you're thinking, don't do it. _"I think we should have a celebration for Yasumi's arrival. After all, it's not everyday we get a new student. And besides, she missed all the school celebrations at the beginning of the year for the students. And we can't have that, can we?"

"Idiot. Like any teacher will seriously do that," she mumbled under her breath.

"Excellent idea, Tylor!" the professor exclaimed. A look of pure shock passed over the girl's face. She couldn't have heard right. A teacher agreeing to have a party instead of class? Was this school full of idiots?

"Miss Okaido!" the professor chimed, looking at the surprised girl. "You are our guest of honor at this party. Feel free to do as you like."

"Wha-- I-I don't understand!"

"It's easy, Yasumi. You missed out on the welcoming festival at the beginning of the year," Tylor explained, pulling party hats out of his school bag, "Now, that's not very fair. We need to welcome you to Keian High School properly!"

Smiling, the boy handed her a hat. Yasumi looked at it, then at the rest of the class, who were already pulling out snacks and singing. It--it was like the whole class was in on Tylor's idea somehow! None of them seemed to find it strange at all.

Sighing, Yasumi took the hat and looked at the grinning boy next to her. Justy Ueki Tylor. Somehow, she felt this was gonna be a looong year…


End file.
